


Requests

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, Love, Making Love, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Request are open for one-shot! Look inside for more.Request in German and English!Don't be shy!Anfragen für One-Shots sind offen! Für weitere Informationen schau rein.Anfragen in Deutsch oder EnglishDu brauchst nicht schüchtern zu sein!





	Requests

Request are open for one-shot! If you have any wishes write me in comments or privat. I'm open to everything about Tom Hiddleston and his characters: Loki, Jonathan Pine, James Conrad and Jaguar Tom (from the commercial). Fluff, smut, fear or a mixture.  
Looking forward to your requests!

You can request in German or in English, if you want!

Don't be shy!

Anfragen sind für One-shot offen! Schreibt mir privat oder in die Kommentare. Ich bin für alles offen über Tom Hiddleston und seine Charaktere: Loki, Jonathan Pine, James Conrad und Jaguar Tom (von dem Werbespot). Egal ob Fluff, Smut, Angst oder eine Mischung.  
Freue mich auf eure Anfragen!  
Du kannst in Deutsch oder Englisch eine Anfrage stellen, wenn du willst!

Du brauchst nicht schüchtern zu sein!


End file.
